A Spitfire's Fury
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: Jack Frost wished for a lot of things but he never exactly wished for a hot-headed blonde who'd fight and bicker with him all the time. He doesn't like it when the Guardians are nice to her and he can't help but bite his lip when his best friend seems to have a crush on her but what he doesn't know that how much she's missing her family and she'll do anything to get back to them.
1. Hit him where it hurts

**A\N: Hello! First thanks for clicking on this. This idea has been bugging me for quite a while and now I'm writing this. I hope you enjoy. I tried my best to be original c: Don't forget to give that awesome feedback!**

The spirit of winter was enjoying himself as he made it snow in the forest. He swayed his staff in the air, cold air waving with each sway. Jack flew up and looked around happily, clapping his hands enjoying the lovely white view.

"Next stop; Russia" Jack said, flying up in the air. "Hey wind!" He yelled as a breeze danced around him. "Take me—Wha?" The Guardian of Fun was surprised to see that his snow had already melted and once snow covered grass was now bright green.

Jack's brows furrowed. "How did that happen?" He thought aloud before sighing and working again. After a few minutes, he looked back and grinned at his handiwork. "Now Russia" Jack beamed, getting up for flight. And yet again when he looked down the snow had melted away.

If it was possible fume came out of the seventeen year olds ears. "Okay… what the hell is going on here?" He yelled, not happy with the whole 'melting' situation. Giving out a grunt, the silver haired boy, set off to work again.

And this time he made it sure it didn't melt. Jack flew behind a tree, hiding behind it and peering out to see who was responsible for the sudden warmness. A few seconds later, Jack felt a warm breeze and when he peeked out, he gritted his teeth in anger to find the snow once again… _melted._

Just about when he was going to shout out to the person responsible, he heard someone's voice. Curious, he began to follow it and once again the Spirit of Winter hid behind a tree, waiting for the perfect moment. Now Jack could feel someone was there, giving out a battle cry he pounced on the figure; tackling him to the ground and eventually Jack ended up on his butt with no one with him.

Now he was even more confused and suddenly, he felt someone's presence. Cocking his head upward, his eyes met a body; a body of a girl who was flying inches above the ground he was lying on.

He narrowed his bright blue eyes at her, the girl had curly fiery red hair that flowed down to her hips, and she donned a sleeveless red top that had a yellow Chinese dragon symbol on it, a burnt jeans skirt that showed a bit too much of her pale legs, she didn't wear any shoes quite similar to him and at last he looked in her eyes that happened to be an emerald green and he swore he could see sparks in them. What he didn't notice was the brown whip wrapped around her torso.

They both stared at each other; the girl flying high up in the air and Jack lying on his butt on the ground. After thirty seconds the girl broke the silence.

"Hey, weirdo never seen a girl in your life" She said, bitterly, crossing her slender arms on her chest.

He just blinked at her.

The girl scowled "Hey! Earth to white boy, do you read me?" She inquired, not looking happy.

Jack finally spoke "Who are you?"

The red-head cocked her head; her hands gravitated to her hips. "My name's Ember. Ember Blaze" She answered.

Jack got in a sitting position before grabbing his staff "So Ember, would you like to tell me why you are melting my snow?" He questioned her calmly.

Ember narrowed her eyes before scowling, deeply. "So you're the dumbass whose making it snow here?" Ember said, venom dripping in her voice.

Jack nodded in response.

_Sheesh! What's her problem?_

Ember cracked her knuckles "Listen up Snow-white, I really hate the snow. I _seriously _hate it. So do me a favor and get your frozen butt out of here and take your wretched snow with you." She barked at him, displeased.

Jack gritted his teeth; nobody insulted his snow. He got up, cleaning the dirt off his blue hoodie before looking up and smirking "Wow! I didn't know red head's had such a bad temper" He sneered at her.

Ember's hands curled up into fists as she sent a death glare at him "I'm a blonde" She hissed.

Jack's smirk remain plastered on his face as he flew up and grinned at her "Well, then I guess I should call you Goldilocks?" His grin grew at her.

Ember could feel her blood boil at that statement and soon flames began to dance across her curled fists and her red-hair changed to a bright red fire. "**Burn. In. Hell!**" She barked, throwing balls of fire at him.

Jack swayed his hands in the air and the fire balls seemed to disappear. "Sorry" He said, smirking. "Hell's a bit too hot for me" He added, giving her a wink.

This infuriated the fire spirit even more as she began to shoot bolts of flames at him. Jack tightened the grip on his staff before hitting the fire balls with it and as soon as the magical staff collided with the balls of fire, it changed them into snow balls. It looked like as if he was playing baseball with the angry red head (blonde?)

Ember stared at him bug-eyed before pulling out her whip. Swatting it in the air, the whip seemed to catch fire. She began to wave it, striking it in his direction. Jack being the mischievous Winter Spirit he was swiftly dodged it and he couldn't help but gasp when he nearly felt the hot fire close to his pale skin.

He flew away from her before waving the staff in a circle, forming a chilly wind that slammed against Ember's body causing her to fly away. Ember shivered as the cold wind kissed her skin, and she gasped that how much it hurt it. Seeing that the Winter Spirit was much more powerful than her, she made a run for it.

Jack when saw her flying away chased her before taking her by the front. "Get out of my way Frostbite!" The sixteen year-old girl hissed, trying to get away from him. "Hey, I wanna talk to you" Jack said, still standing in her way.

"Talk to my ass" Ember said bitterly and flinched when the white haired boy grabbed her wrist, it wasn't that he was touching her; it was that how cold he was. "Let go of me!" The red-head shouted and Jack was surprised to see when her hair red hair turned to a _sunny golden._

Jack's eyebrows knitted together as he tightened his grip on her. "Listen to me" He grimaced. The blonde now began to struggle against his touch "I said, Let go of me you damn dirty—" And Jack was taken aback by the number of curses that vomited from the Fire Spirit's mouth.

He clamped his other hand to her mouth, clearly disgusted by the vulgar language.

"Yeesh! Aren't you a pottie mouth?" He said, twisting his lips with disgust.

Ember scowled at him before pulling her head away. "Alright you left me no choice but to _do_ this" She said and Jack didn't have the dumbest idea what she meant by that.

Not wasting any time, Ember swung her leg, kicking him in the _balls_. A blood curling (and not girlie) scream erupted from the blue-eyed boys mouth as he let go of her wrists and placed his hands between his legs. Ember flew a few feet away from him before spinning in the air like a ballerina forming a breeze of hot wind which slammed against the Winter Spirit's body, throwing him back on the ground.

Ember snorted as Jack moaned in pain. "Get out of my territory, Frostbite" She snarled before taking off and disappearing somewhere in the forest.

Curling up into a ball, Jack moaned louder before swearing vengeance at the Fire Spirit.

_She would regret messing with the Guardian of Fun._

**A\N: Soooo… how was it? I know Ember's a hot headed girl… Hehehe… Poor Jack :P Don't worry guys, I'll try my best to update weekly. Oh and there's a poll on my profile. Please go there and vote for whom Ember should be paired with: Jaime, Jack or Pitch.**

**Pairings are undecided! :D**

**Please Review guyzzz… It really encourages me to write more; there I'll say it again. Please do review!**

**Until next time! Keep Smiling c: **

-_PrettyKitty._


	2. Laughing stalk

**A\N: Hello guys. Happy to see that people enjoyed it! :D One more thing; You guys see I already have a poll on my profile and the 'Who should be Ember paired with' Poll is not coming up there :\. If anyone knows how to get two polls on one profile than please do tell :-) Just PM me your vote or review on poll!**

**Lambielover: **Your vote has been taken in account!

**Guest: **Nice to see you liked it. Thanks for voting!

**Hitboy 47: **Thank you!

**Lilwhitegirl: **Why thank you dear!

**Guest: **Thanks.

**On with the SHOW!**

The leaves shivered as a cold body passed them at high speed. Jack Frost was on his way to the North Pole. The silver haired boy cocked his head up, seeing the beautiful neon lights that were illuminating the blue sky. The winter spirit shook his head before giving a slight groan. The poor boy still couldn't feel his legs properly. He didn't know how much time he spent lying in the forest and feeling his body ache like he had been hit by truck, though he never exactly got hit by a truck.

When he had regained the feeling of his legs and he could finally move them, he was ready to find the fire monster and give her a good, long and cold punishment for her actions. So when he was going to get her, he couldn't help but notice the bright light that seemed to be coming from the other side of the world. And now, here he was, flying to North's shop.

"This better be worth it, North." Jack grumbled, menacingly.

He had to take care of a certain _blonde._

_~A Spitfire's Fury~_

The elves were running everywhere, the bells on the tips of their hats jingling with each movement. While, the yetis looked calm as they continued to make colourful toys for the good children.

"Why you make mess all time?" North said, walking between the elves, trying not to stamp on the small men. The jolly man walked up to the big globe before pacing around, throwing his hands in the air. "What is wrong Man in Moon?" He inquired, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at the bright full moon in the sky.

At the time, a hole appeared on the floor right before a furry body jumped out of it. The Easter Bunny's bright green eyes landed on North, who gave him a sheepish smile.

Bunny narrowed his eyes at him. "What is it North? Why'd you call us?" The rabbit asked crossing his arms over his broad chest as his left foot began to tap on the floor.

North opened his mouth to spoke when a quit familiar feminine voice filled the room. "Sector V, London. Go! France, Paris Sector three and nine. Go! Go! Go!" Tooth ordered as she flew into the room with a small flock of fairies surrounding her.

The Tooth Fairy's mouth seemed to be moving than the speed of light as she told her tooth fairies to where teeth were. "Mexico Sector seven at nine o' clock!" She announced, flying around the room.

North and Bunny gave their hyperactive friend a look before returning their gazes to each other. "Alright North, tell me why have you called us?" Bunny questioned, taking a cup of eggnog from an elf that was passing by.

"We shall discuss when everyone is here" North answered when beautiful golden sand entered the room from an open window. The sand gave itself a shape and in the next three seconds, a small man with sparkling gold sand covering his body stood infront of them.

North smiled. "Oh Hello Sandy. How are you?" Sandy looked up at the blue-eyed man before giving a thumbs up. A question mark began to dance above his head as he his eyebrows knitted together.

Bunny looked at the Sandman and rolled his eyes. "He's gonna tell us when everyone gets here."

Sandy gave a small smile as a snowflake appeared above him. Bunny raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Ah, you know Frostbite always comes late" He said when a cold breeze nipped his pink nose.

"Speak of the devil" The grey haired rabbit growled, glaring as a seventeen year old boy jumped out of nowhere.

_But he couldn't help notice that the Guardian of Fun looked… disturbed._

The Tooth Fairy's attention seemed to get caught at a very pretty sight. "Jack! How are you?" Tooth squealed, flying up to the blue-eyed boy before opening his mouth with the help of her little fingers.

"And how're your teeth?" She asked, excitedly, taking a good look of the white pearls.

"Tooth hands out of mouth" North said, walking up to the levers.

The Queen of Fairies pulled her hand back as Jack began to rub his lips, earning an apologetic smile from her. "So… what's up?" Jack inquired, leaning against his staff and taking a cookie from an elf that began to protest in response. With the slight hit of his staff, the poor elf froze.

The Guardians turned their eyes to North who pushed down a lever. He stood up, smirking. "Man in Moon wants to tell us something" He announced, whirling around.

The Guardian's cocked their heads up as the moon's light began to enter the room and began to form a shadow on the globe. Bunny's eyes widened. "Pitch? He's coming back? After five years?" He questioned, the cup in his hand shaking.

They all began to exchange glances before Jack piped up. "No worries guys! We've taken him before and this time we'll make sure he never comes back" Jack said through munches on the chocolate cookie.

Sandy smiled when the shadow disappeared. That's when the Moon's light fell on the clearly lined floor and a crystal began to emerge from it.

Everyone's eyes widened before Bunny groaned. "Aw great! He's choosing a new Guardian didn't he chose Frostbite here five years ago?" Bunny said, signalling at the Winter Spirit who kept his attention on the yummy baked food in his hand.

Tooth beamed. "Come on guys! Who do you think it is? I am fifty percent sure it's the Leprechaun" She grinned, squeaking slightly.

An arrow and a heart began to float above Sandy's head. "Hmm… It could be Cupid" North said, scratching his chin.

Bunny, however, was more occupied. "Please don't be the Ground dog, please don't be the Ground dog" He prayed silently when interrupted by Jack.

"Oh I hope it's the Ground dog" He smirked as the Guardian of Hope glared at him.

The light began to form an image that quickly changed to a figure of a young girl; a hand on her hip, while a whip seemingly on fire in the other.

Jack began to choke on his cookie.

The others looked confused. "I have never seen her before" North commented, not recognizing the teenager. Tooth cocked her head. "Um… I don't know her either." Bunny sighed. "Great the new Guardian is someone we have no clue about! Just great!" Bunny placed the cup on a shelf.

Sandy's head seemed to be dancing with question marks. They were all in thought, pondering when a cry knocked them out.

"I can't believe this! The entire one's he could choose and he chose her?! Why?!" Jack yelled, flying around frantically, his expressions gracing anger.

Tooth flew up to the boy, grabbing him. "Jack, do you know her?" She exclaimed giving him a slight shake.

"Of course I know her" Jack snapped, pulling away from her. "You know her? Good! Now tell us where she is so we can get her here" The Russian man chuckled as he winked at his Yetis who brought a sack and a snow globe.

Jack looked unamused. "North, a sack isn't going to keep her in. She's gonna burn it" He said, crossing his arms on his chest.

Bunny quirked an eyebrow. "How come you know her? And what do ya mean that Sheila's gonna burn the sack?" He inquired from the spirit of winter.

All eyes turned to Jack, each demanding answers. Jack frowned, passing a hand to through his silver hair. "Her name's Ember Blaze. She's a fire spirit." He answered them.

North laughed in response. "No, that cannot be. If a new spirit is here then I must know"

Bunny interrupted the fat man. "How long have you known her Jack?" Bunny asked, smirking from ear to ear.

Jack looked at him worriedly; it wasn't that the question bothered him, it was the _way_ the Rabbit had asked.

Tooth and Sandy seemed to get The Easter Bunny's intention; they too looked at the Guardian of Fun with smirks dancing on their faces.

Jack glared at Bunny as a small blush appeared on his face. "It's NOT what you guys think!" He yelled, his eyes glaring daggers at the rabbit.

"Then why are you shouting? Eh Frostbite?" Bunny's smirk grew into a grin.

Jack sighed before telling them the whole _story_ that how he knew the girl.

The spirit of winter was never so embarrassed in his immortal life till now. As soon as he had finished explaining to them, the Guardians were all laughing like he had just told them a joke. "I can't believe this!" Bunny said, hooting with laughter. "So let me get this straight; you called her Goldilocks and she kicked you right in the…" Bunny laughed, grabbing his sides with his paws.

Tooth was laughing in the air, swirling around while her mini-fairies didn't look happy. Sandy was laughing silently as he couldn't talk while North was giving his famous 'ho, ho, ho'. Even the elves were laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Shut up!" Jack shouted embarrassed by the comments he was getting. "This isn't funny! She's an air-headed blonde who has no sense of using her powers. How can she even be a Guardian?!" He added, cheeks matching the colour of a red apple.

Bunny continued. "So how did it feel when she_ did_ that?" He chuckled, giving a wink.

After several minutes (or hours in Jack's view) the laughter died down. It was decided that Jack would be the one to get her to the North Pole.

"There is no way I'm gonna get near that she-devil." Jack refused, not liking the idea. North sent him a smile. "Jack you are only one who'll get her here." North grimaced. Jack's lips curled up into a pout.

"Relax Jack. Just tell her that we'll help her out. She'll be happy to come" Tooth cocked her head, a huge smile on her face. Sandy nodded.

Jack mumbled something under his breath when North grabbed his hand and placed a snow ball in it, receiving a confused look from the seventeen year old boy.

North smirked. "I would love to perform the 'throw in sack and become a guardian' tradition but I think this time we have to work without it." He looked down at the white haired boy. "Listen Jack, we need her, Man in Moon said so. Just whatever you do make sure Pitch doesn't find her and get her at the pole as soon as possible, no?" He said, looking into the vibrant blue eyes.

Jack gave a shrug as he tossed the snow globe muttering the Forest's name and jumping into it.

_He needed his payback._

**A\N: Hmmm… is sort of short eh? Anyhow please review and tell me what you think :-) **


End file.
